


On A Cold Night

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spot wants Racetrack to go home with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Cold Night

Spot's eyes flashed when he smiled and Racetrack's stomach flipped over because he'd seen that twinkle and that pretty smile too many times before, just never directed at himself. "No," he forced himself to say through a dry mouth.

"I won't beg, Higgins."

Race thought that was quite possibly the biggest blessing the Lord had ever bestowed on him because if Spot Conlon had actually said 'please', he knew there was no way at all he'd be able to say refuse again.

"I ain't staying out all night," Spot said again. "So, come if you're coming, or stay here alone."

The city was getting dark and the wind was picking up. Spot was the worst kind of person, Racetrack decided. Too many contradictions jammed in that awkward, skinny body. He was hard and tough and he had the sweetest smile that made Race love him and hate him at the same time because he knew the smile would disappear and leave only coldness in its wake.

"Yeah, okay," he said, stubbing out his cigarette and tucking it behind his ear. Cold hearts were better than a cold night on the street anyway.


End file.
